Decorating
by Child at Heart Forever
Summary: The Smashers absolutely love to decorate for Christmas, and they take a lot of time and pride in doing so! But they'll all learn that Christmas isn't about what it looks like... really corny, but Christmasy One-shot poem


Decorating

Nowhere near Christmas at all,

Smashers were still decking the halls.

Even with a few weeks 'til Christmas,

There was still a lot of fuss.

Lights were hung,

Popcorn was strung,

But the worst part would be

Picking the tree.

Peach want one small and so cute,

While Samus wanted one to shoot.

Some were sharp, some were bare,

They all wanted a tree-most really didn't care.

All swordsmen brandished their swords,

And began to head towards

A tree that was absolutely perfect

It was the one-there wasn't any conflict

It was chopped

Lucas' delicate heart had stopped!

Stronger Smashers brought it in,

While the rest (but Lucas) had to grin.

The tree was put in the living room,

Pine needles were swept with a broom.

Marth dragged out a box of lights

And Link went to get some new tights.

As Mario put on the popcorn,

Bowser stared at the tree with scorn.

"Man I hate Christmas-I really do…"

Mario shrugged. "I know that's not true!"

Bowser gave a look to his rival

"Why is that, you little devil?"

A little grin came from Mario

"Cause you wanna kiss someone under the mistletoe!"

While Bowser chased Mario,

Anger spewing,

Fox hung an ornament or two

Don't worry, he knew what he was doing.

The tree was left alone for a while,

And Snake entered with a heavy woodpile.

He put the wood in the fire, lit it with a snare

Right under the stockings hung with care.

Peach started to make goodies,

Some filled with cherries,

Younger Smashers ran in though,

To get a taste of cookie dough.

She passed out a couple spoon,

She gave the kids sugar a bit too soon.

They bounced off the walls

And ran right through Kirby's fireballs

Kirby was in a hurry-

He had eaten way too much curry!

He need some water, right now and then,

But it got worse when he ran into his friends.

They all screamed and got caught in tinsel,

And Popo sang a sad Christmas carol.

All the decorations in the hall,

It was a shame they had to fall.

The children were buried in lights,

The elder Smashers not liking the sight.

"I can't believe it!" someone cried.

"It's like the Christmas spirit went and died!"

Everything was on the floor,

Even the wreath once on the door.

"Calm down!" Ness pleaded.

"It wasn't our fault!"

A little forgiveness was what they needed-

They'd even trade their sugar for salt!

"You've ruined most our decorations!"

"You've destroyed our Christmas celebration!"

Then entered Sonic the Hedgehog,

As he was preparing to pass out eggnog.

"What happened?" he wondered,

Interested in the blunder.

He gave everyone a drink

Hoping it would make them think

"It was them- Popo, Kirby, Toon Link, Ness!

They went and made this giant mess!"

Zelda looked like she would cry

"Can't you fix it with PSI?"

Ness shook his head,

Said he was sorry,

Then took his gang and out he led.

Everyone's visions were getting quite starry.

"We worked so hard!" Yoshi sobbed.

"It's almost like we were robbed!"

The entire place was wrecked and ruined,

"It's not so bad…" someone mentioned.

All eyes turned to Kirby,

Standing small and round and puffy.

"Will you let this get you down?

We still have our spirit around!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ike.

"We still have Christmas cheer!

We all know what's that's like!

And they say it's the best time of the year!"

"That sounds really corny…"

But everyone had to agree.

Christmas wasn't about the looks,

A little joy was all it took!

They all went back to the tree,

Still shining and standing with glee.

Then, something came up on the Christmas radar-

They forgot to add the star!

"Who's the one that'll put it on?"

"I can't…" Wolf said with a yawn.

Sonic took the decoration from Snake,

"This'll be too easy- a piece of cake!"

He spin dashed to the top of the tree,

Then placed the decoration to where it should be.

Everyone let out a cry,

Their Christmas spirit reached the sky!

The one little motion made everyone glad,

And the angry Smashers were no longer mad.

The aura from the tree lifted their spirits,

There was no negativity- they wouldn't hear it!

Red picked up some lights,

Feeling what he was doing was right.

Samus grabbed a bough of holly,

Even she was feeling jolly!

Some enough, decorations were fixed,

Peach brought out some cookies- the dough had been mixed.

Everyone snacked on the treat,

The incidents making them want to eat!

They couldn't wait for Christmas Eve,

To get the presents they would receive!

But still, that was several days away…

Oh well; they'd wait anyway!

With this poem came a lesson to learn,

And I'm sure it'll one that'll be good to earn.

Even though decorations are fun,

(oh, that was just my opinion).

The meaning of Christmas is about being with loved ones…

Ah what the heck? It CAN be just for fun!

"But don't let the pretty lights get you distracted!"

King Dedede said with a tactic.

"Christmas is still Christmas without 'em!"

And that is the end of this long poem.


End file.
